pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiss the girl
Ferb played silently on his guitar while his stepbrother stared silently across the park. They had returned from jamming with their sister in her basement, and instead of taking the bus home, Candace had decided to take them out for ice cream and drive them back. It was not often that she got to spend a summer day with her little brothers, without worrying about what they were up to and if it was "bust" material. The sun was beginning to set when Candace left to get the change she forgot in the car. The sky was already turning pink and purple. Ferb stared up at it for a moment before slouching slightly on the park bench beside his little brother. At first, he did nothing but tuned his instrument; but when he noticed that Phineas' gaze was glued to something in particular, he ceased playing and stared in the same direction. Sitting on a bench by the pond, not very far away, reading a book, was Phineas' new girlfriend. And... first girlfriend. Ferb cracked a grin and looked at Phineas. "Have you asked her out on a date yet?" he wondered, catching Phineas' attention. Phineas stared at him blankly before looking away again. "No," he muttered. "I don't know how." "You just ask." "Easy for you to say. You've been dating Vanessa since we were fourteen." "FIFTEEN," Ferb corrected him. "... Mother and Father didn't allow me to date anyone until I was fifteen." "My point is that you know how to ask a girl out. I don't. And I've just been discovering my feelings for Izzie since hardly a month ago. She lives right across the street. Why would I want to take her out on a date? I see her every day." "Because she would like that." "… Like what?" "Like a night out with the boy she had a crush on since she was six." Phineas glared at Ferb while the English-born seventeen-year-old smiled amusingly. "You're never gonna let me forget that, are you?" he said. Ferb tuned his guitar. "Not any time soon, at least," he replied. Footsteps approaching them announced the return of their sister. While Phineas continued to stare at the girl across the park, Ferb leaned his head back and watched his stepsister walk towards them. "Sorry that took so long, guys," Candace sighed. "I thought I had brought enough change. Guess it's a good thing Jeremy always keeps a few quarters in the glove box…" She stopped at the bench and stared curiously at her youngest sibling. Questioningly, she turned her gaze in the same direction as his, and once she had discovered what he was looking at, Candace smiled and stared at Phineas again. "Have you kissed her yet?" she asked. Phineas jerked his head up in bewilderment and turned it around in order to stare at his sister in complete shock. Ferb choked on a laugh at his reaction. "Come on, Phin; guys do that to girls they're dating." "I'm not dating her yet, am I?" Phineas squeaked behind clenched teeth as his cheeks turned red. "But you love her, don't you?" "Candace, I just starting like-liking her! How can I love her just yet?" Ferb chuckled while Candace stared at Phineas in confusion. "Like-like?" she echoed. "What; is that a new Dating term I haven't heard of yet?" Phineas groaned in frustration and stood up. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. Let's just get our ice cream and go home…" "Whoa, whoa, you can't just ignore it, Phineas!" Candace exclaimed, running around the bench and stopping her brother in his tracks. "You do like her a lot now, right?" Phineas looked at her silently. "Yeah," he said uneasily. "Sooo, have you at least given her a peck on the cheek?" "Not since your wedding." Candace groaned loudly and placed her hands on Phineas' shoulder. "Phineas, get this through your head: you really like Isabella; you've been hanging out alone with her for about a month now, and you still haven't kissed her?!" "I didn't think kissing was something on a guy's to-do list when he just started liking a girl a lot," Phineas argued while brushing his sister's hands off of his shoulders. Sticking his hands in his pockets, he stared at his feet in attempt to hide a blush. "I… I don't know how to kiss a girl. At least not anywhere else than the cheek. I'm an inventor, not Prince Charming." Candace stared at him in silence until Ferb cleared his throat. Looking up at the seventeen-year-old, she noticed that he was now sitting upright on the bench with his guitar in his hands. Smiling, Ferb began to play a soft melody. The melody sounded familiar to Candace. When the lyrics came to mind, she smiled cleverly and looked at her little brother. Phineas listened to Ferb's playing until Candace's voice caught his attention: There you see her Sitting there across the way She don't got a lot to say But there's something about her And you don't know why But you're dying to try You wanna kiss the girl. Ferb finished the verse and then stood up on his feet as Candace continued: Yes, you want her Look at her, you know you do It's possible she wants you too There's one way to ask her It don't take a word, not a single word Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl) Phineas looked from Candace to Isabella as the music continued; but when his mind began to turn and his cheeks became hot, he blushed and began walking away. Candace stopped him as she and Ferb leaned against his shoulders and sang: Shalalalala My oh my Looks like the boy's too shy Ain't gonna kiss the girl Shalalalala Ain't that sad it's such a shame Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl) Phineas pushed his siblings away from him and walked off swiftly. After sharing a disappointed look, Ferb and Candace ran after him. Nows your moment Floating in a blue lagoon Boy, you better do it soon No time will be better She don't say a word And she wont say a word Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl) They caught with him and stopped him in his tracks while walking in circles around him. Shalalalala My oh my Looks like the boy's too shy Ain't gonna kiss the girl Shalalalala Ain't that sad it's such a shame Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl Shalalalala Don't be scared You better be prepared Go on and kiss the girl Shalalalala Don't stop now Don't try to hide it how… Isabella stood up from her bench and began walking in their direction, nose still in her book, completely unaware that her neighbours were nearby. Candace watched her do so and then firmly grabbed Phineas's arm. Pulling the sixteen-year-old forward, she placed her hands on his back and shoved him in Isabella's direction. Phineas stumbled several feet forward until he ran directly into the girl with jet black hair. Isabella gasped and quickly looked up in surprise, and her eyes instantly locked onto his. Phineas quickly stepped back while playing with his fingers. His face quickly turned scarlet red as he tried thinking up an excuse for being there. Ferb and Candace urged him on: You wanna kiss the girl Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl) (oh, ohnoo..) (kiss the girl, kiss the girl) Isabella remained silent until a smile spread over her lips. Phineas suddenly realized how beautiful she looked with the sun setting behind her and her dark hair cupping her face just right. The burning feeling in his cheeks slowly drained away as he became comfortable with the situation and smiled. Holding out his hand, Phineas gently took Isabella's in his. Seconds passed before Phineas realized that he was leaning towards her and she towards him. But the funny thing about that moment was that he did not want to pull back. Lalalala, Lalalala Go on and kiss the girl… So he kept leaning towards her, closing his eyes as he did, figuring that if his head did not know what to do, his heart would. And then, just as Candace finished singing the bridge of her song… Lalalala, Lalalala Go on and kiss the girl … Their lips touched. Shalalalala My oh myyyyy Looks like the boy's too shy Ain't gonna kiss the girl Shalalalala Ain't that sad it's such a shame Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl Lalalala, Lalalala (Go on and kiss the girl) Go on and kiss that girl! Lalalala, Lalalala (Go on and kiss the girl) Go on and kiss the girl Kiss the girl (Kiss the girl) Go on and kiss the girl Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Candace Flynn